What have I done?
by Laurie-Lee
Summary: Much to his surprise, Jonathan Randall isn’t too happy about Lizzie being married to Coop. But what he doesn’t realize yet is that he, and only he, has the power to change the situation. A sweet Jizzie fic with some Jammy and Cozzie. Very different.
1. Prologue

**Prologue****, September 2006**

**Reva's house**

Jonathan Randall sat in his mom's house that night, gulping down shots of vodka. He felt so helpless. That morning, he'd seen Elizabeth Lillian Spaulding -no, Lizzie Bradshaw now- enter the Beacon with her husband. She looked so beautiful in her red maternity dress, even more than she'd been on the night they'd shared eight months ago…the night they'd created their son or daughter. Ashlee's words from their afternoon meeting kept on repeating in his mind.

"_I have what you asked for. According to the results of the second test, you are the father of Lizzie's baby, not Coop. I triple-checked to make sure that there were no mistakes."_

"_So my feeling was right all along. The previous results had been rigged."_

"_Yes and I know by whom, Jonathan."_

"_Who?"_

"_Tammy."_

"_What?"_

"_It's hard to believe but I've got good, solid proof on the security tape."_

"_I don't understand. Why would she, of all people, do that?"_

"_If you want my opinion, she probably didn't want to lose you and subsequently break Lizzie and Coop up."_

"_To think that I had to endure watching the woman I love marry another man when it could, and should, have been me…"_

"_Woah! Did I hear right? You really love Lizzie?"_

"_Yeah and as crazy as it sounds, I need her. She makes me feel…so alive."_

"_When did you realize how deep your feelings ran__?"_

"_As you know, there had always been a twisted kind of attraction between Lizzie and me. You know, our one-night-stand may have been a drunken one, mixed with comfort over seeing our respective loves with others but it created some sort of a bond between us. We became friends and then when I learned she was pregnant, something changed in me. The pull I felt to her became stronger and that's when I figured it out."_

"_What are you gonna do?"_

"_I have no idea. To make matters worse, they're back from the honeymoon. I saw them at the Beacon this morning. He was all over her, doting on __**my**__ baby and all. The sight made me sick, Ashlee. Pure and simple."_

"_Look, I don't wish any pain and heartache for Coop but I do believe that you should come clean about the real paternity and claim your child. It'll be better for everyone else in the long run. As for Tammy, I can't really care for her after what she did. It has cost you big time and she's to blame."_

"_I see your point and as much as I don't like Cooper, destroying his universe is not something I want to do."_

"_Sometimes, you need to be selfish and think about what you want. I know Lizzie and I can assure you she loves her husband. But I have been with her during the 'who's the daddy' process and heard her confidences. The girl obviously cares a great deal about you…"_

"_She cares, doesn't mean she loves me."_

"_Trust me, Elizabeth Lillian Spaulding is a master when it comes to hide her emotions in public but I know her better. I remember her saying that she wanted to leave Coop before she learned she was pregnant. And she repeated that she'd leave him for you if you were her baby daddy. Do you think she would've said that if she didn't mean it?"_

"_No."_

"_See. More importantly, and that you need to know, she wanted you to be the dad, Jonathan. I saw the disappointed look in her eyes when the results were read."_

"_That was months ago Ashlee and she looked very happy to me this morning."_

"_I have no doubts she is happy because in her mind, she did the right thing. She married the father of her child. Her heart, of that I'm sure, must be telling another story." Looking at her watch, the blonde girl smiled sadly. "I have to go back to the lab." she announced, getting up. "Think about what I've just told you. You have the ammunition to ultimately get what you so desperately need. The decision is up to you."_

"Jonathan? Don't you think you've had more than enough?" Turning his head right, his eyes fell on the woman he loved -no, used to love-, his fiancée.

"No. I'm just startin'." Tammy Layne Winslow sighed and crossed her arms, puzzled by his behavior.

"What is going on?"

"I've just had one hell of a day. Need to relax, that's all."

"I'm sure telling me will help." she said, plopping down behind him.

"Tam, really…"

"Come on." The mere gesture, although intentionally good, annoyed Jon but it was nothing compared to what she did next. Her hands found his shoulders and started to massage them. Flashing back to a day sometimes in last April during which Lizzie had done the same thing to calm him down –he'd seen Remy and Tammy in an embrace-, he immediately switched position.

"Don't do that."

"What? Why? I just wanted to reduce the tension in your muscles."

"I know…" he began, searching for an excuse "…but I've been carrying boxes all afternoon and my shoulders hurt. It wouldn't be a good idea to have a massage right now." Seeing her puzzled expression change to a happy face relieved him.

"Oh! Okay. Still, I'd like to know what happened to make you drink that much."

"I've had an argument with Bill Lewis. Nothing to worry about." he lied, unwilling to disclose what he'd learned and start a fight with his mom in the house.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Knowing she still observed him, he got up and took his jacket. Getting out of there was much-needed.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to check out something at Company." Tammy instantly got up and reached for her own coat.

"I'll go with you."

"No." Seeing her hurt look, he forced a smile. "It's a surprise. You wouldn't want to spoil it, right?"

"Yes. You'll be back before 10?"

"I will." Before she could kiss him, he was already out the door.

**Royale Suite, The Beacon**

Henry Cooper Bradshaw, Coop for short, lied in bed with his wife, a hand on her bare stomach. From time to time, he could feel a pulse against his palm which didn't fail to make his smile grow wider.

"Amazing, isn't it?"

"Yes. I don't get tired of feeling the kicks."

"I do, especially during the night. Somehow, that's when she's the most active." Coop was surprised.

"She? We're having a girl?"

"Yes." Two tears dropped on his cheek as the information sank in. "Hey! What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Lizzie. It's just that I've been praying for a little princess to spoil and it's happening."

"Oh! I'm relieved."

"Why so?"

"I thought you'd be disappointed because it wasn't a boy."

"You could never disappoint me, Honey. You're giving me the most precious gift in the world: a child." Slowly, he descended his lips onto hers. "I love you, Elizabeth."

"I love you too." Glancing at the alarm clock, he sighed.

"We'd better try to sleep. Tomorrow is a huge day." Indeed, they were to move in the Spaulding lake house, newly constructed on Alan's orders. He'd surprised everyone at the wedding reception by announcing that Coop, Lizzie and their baby deserved their own little love nest so he would build them a house not too far away from the Mansion. Keeping in mind that Coop loved to fish once in a while, he'd chosen a site with a lake nearby.

"I can't believe Granddad build us a house."

"Trust me, Lizzie, it may be called so but it's no house. Looks more to me like a manor and the views are to die for."

"You're lucky, you know. You were able to see the place before we move. I didn't."

"Maybe not but you got to know the sex of our baby."

"True." A noise came from her stomach, making Coop laugh.

"Sounds to me that you're hungry."

"I'm always hungry. I'm telling you, baby Bradshaw is determined not to let me sleep tonight."

"What can I get you? Vanilla ice cream with pickles? Strawberries milkshake?"

"Those sound good but what I'm craving for is chocolate."

"That's not healthy."

"Well, your daughter doesn't care. She wants chocolate." Sighing because he knew not to argue with either Lizzie or their baby over cravings, he got up and grabbed his jacket. "What are you doing?" He stopped to look at her.

"I'm going to get you Ferrero Roche. Why?" Chuckling, Lizzie smoothed her hair.

"You're in pajamas. Why don't you put a shirt and pants on?" Noting his lack of descent clothes, he grinned at his stupidity. It had been that way ever since she'd told him about the pregnancy. He was so in love and absorbed with his wife that he often did stupid things. If it was what true love felt like, he didn't care being stupid for the rest of his life. Everything felt good now. His unborn baby girl had strengthened his already deep love for Elizabeth and their bond had multiplied thousandfold. He couldn't see his life without her, no matter what it would throw their way.

"That would probably be a good idea." Smiling like an idiot, he dressed properly and kissed the woman he was crazy of. "I'll be back soon."

**Company**

Jonathan walked in the busy bar-restaurant, finally relaxing. Making it to the bar, he sat down and noticed Remy Boudreau was one of the two bartenders that night.

"Hey Jonathan. How's it going?"

"Give me a beer." The black man stared at him, unsure if he'd heard correctly.

"What?"

"A beer. You know, B-E-E-R. Beer, now!"

"Are you sure that's you want, man?"

"Yes, and pronto. That's what you're paid for."

"Alright!" Turning up to his partner, he ordered loudly. "Hey Jim, one b coming up here!" Refocusing on Tammy's fiancé, Remy shook his head. The guy looked like hell. "What's going on? Did you have a fight with Tam?"

"No. Leave her out of this."

"Then, what is it?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You, my friend, look like you've been ran over by a bunch of trucks."

"It sure does feel like it." Sarcasm was present in his words.

"So?"

"Gee, would you stop? First Tammy, now you. Can't you see I don't want to talk about it? And where's the booze?" As he asked Jim dropped the bottle.

"Incoming."

"Thanks. Was about time." Taking one gulp after the other, Jonathan noticed that Remy was still looking at him expectantly. "What are you still doin' here? Get lost!"

"Does Tam know you're here?"

"Yeah. Told her I had somethin' to check out."

"Surely, that wasn't some booze."

"What? You never had to lie to get some time alone from Leyla before?"

"That's it! I'm calling Tammy so she can pick you up."

"C'mon Boudreau, don't do that. I just need some time to myself. Can you understand that? Besides, I promised her I wouldn't be home too late." Contemplating Randall, Remy pondered if he should make the call or not. Giving in, he put his cellphone back in his pocket.

"Fine but I'm not allowing you more than three beers. You're drunk enough as it is."

"Ok." Taking another gulp of alcohol, Jonathan enjoyed the burning in his throat but not for long.

"Cooper, my man!"

"Hi, Remy."

"When did you get back?"

"This very morning. We cut the last week of the honeymoon to attend Beth's birthday."

"In two days, I know. Alan asked for the party to be held here. Anyway, what can I do for you?"

"Can I have a grape daiquiri, please?"

"Sure. Coming right up. Jim, a GD over here."

"Make it to go. I've got to get these to my wife." Coop said, showing the box of Ferrero Roche chocolates he held. Jonathan, despite his urge to knock the other man off the Earth, quickly left for the bathroom.

"Speaking of, how's the beautiful Elizabeth?"

"Seven months pregnant and even more gorgeous by the day if that's possible. She gets tired more easily of course so I'm doing everything I can to make her comfortable. She's incredible, man. I never thought for one second that anyone could love as much as I do Lizzie. I can't picture my life without her in it."

"Woah! Where is the real Coop Bradshaw? Because, that's not the one I remember."

"What can I say? I changed."

"I see that. Everything is fine with the baby?"

"Yes. We're having a daughter!"

"A girl! Congratulations again! I'm so happy for you two." Jim gave Remy the daiquiri. "Here. I'm looking forward to see you and Lizzie in two days."

"Sure. Goodnight."

"Night." Coop was almost at the door when Jonathan got out of the bathroom and collided with him.

"Hey! Watch where you're… Cooper! Nice to see you back in Springfield." Elizabeth's husband eyed Jonathan warily. He'd never been fond of Reva's son and known that it was reciprocated so to hear such words was, to say the least, very unexpected. He also couldn't shake the memories he had of Jon flirting with and kissing Liz out of his mind, which added to his dislike.

"Thanks but I really have to get back to my wife."

"How is she? Still the little fiery bombshell I remember?" He knew Jonathan was trying to push his buttons but instead of punching him, he just took a step towards the door.

"I advise, for your own sake Randall, that you never talk of her that way again and if you must know, she and our baby are doing wonderfully well. Goodnight" Before he could move, Coop heard something he would have never thought possible.

"Why don't you two come over for dinner soon? Tammy missed Lizzie a lot. I'm sure she'd like to see her." Turning around, he eyed Reva's son.

"I'll see what I can do about it but don't expect a miracle. I don't trust you and I still believe that you should stay the hell away from my wife." Turning around he opened the door. "In the meantime, you should think about sobering up." Nodding, Jonathan looked at the man he'd come to envy with green jealousy walk away. Suddenly, Ashlee's advice to be selfish seemed the right way to go but before he could have his heart's desires, he'd have a couple things to deal with.

Did you like it? Please, review. It's very helpfull for my muse.


	2. Five weeks later

**Chapter 1: Five weeks later**

**Springfield downtown**

"I'll take that one too. If you could wrap it for me, I'd be forever thankful."

"Very well, Mrs. Bradshaw. Everything will be ready in forty-five minutes. We're very sorry for the delay but you bought a lot of items."

"No problem. It gives me enough time to get an almond latte from Main Street and drop by the hospital to see a friend of mine. I'll be back then."

"Are you sure you don't want us to send all the gifts directly to your home?"

"I may be pregnant, Esme, but I am in not way incapable of carrying several light shopping bags around."

"Of course." Grabbing her purse, Lizzie smiled at the saleswoman and exited the shop. She made her way to the Coffee Stand and ordered her favorite hot drink. As she received the latte, her cellphone rang.

"Hello?"

"Elizabeth. It's good to hear you."

"Good morning, Granddad."

"How are you?"

"I feel wonderful."

"Excellent. I saw you half-an-hour ago. Doing some last-minute baby shopping?"

"Yes. With the birth coming closer and all…" Her hand found her belly and rubbed it tenderly.

"Indeed. Your little girl will grace us with her presence very soon, I believe."

"Right. My due date is in three weeks but starting next Monday, Coop and I will make sure that my stuff is ready, just in case. We can never be too careful."

"That's why you probably shouldn't be out as we speak."

"Don't worry about me, Granddad. I have my husband on speed-dial and I will pay Ashlee a visit at the hospital later. Then, I'll go right back home."

"Good. Listen, your mother and I were wondering if you and your husband would like to celebrate Thanksgiving with us."

"Hum… I don't think we can unless there is a way to clone ourselves. I mean, Buzz also invited us and we already accepted."

"Do you happen to know if it's for lunch or dinner?"

"That hasn't been decided yet."

"Well, why don't you give me a call when you'll know? I'll make arrangements so you can see both families."

"You'd do that for us?"

"Of course! It's as important to me that you blend with the Coopers as your husband blend with our family. Moreover, I can't be selfish and monopolize you. I'd only end up losing my granddaughter and great-grandchild by doing so."

"Wow… I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, Elizabeth. Send my regards to Coop for me."

"Sure."

"And take care of yourself."

"I will. Bye."

"Have a nice day." Snapping her phone shut, Lizzie allowed herself to smile. She loved the change in her grandfather, even if she'd forced it upon him. She wanted her daughter to know a kinder, gentler Alan Spaulding, not the controlling, manipulating monster he used to be. Grabbing her drink, she started to walk towards Cedars.

**Reva's house**

Jonathan stretched and tentatively opened one eye. Glancing at the alarm clock on the nightstand, he blinked in surprise. Double-checking the time, he gasped.

"What? Ten thirty? Gee man, you overslept." Rolling over, he noticed a note lying on the pillow and Tammy's handwriting. Debating whether or not to read it, he finally picked it up and read it.

_Good morning Jonathan, _

_I went to check on my mother this morning. You seemed lost in a deep sleep so I didn't wake you up. _

_I shall be back around eleven so don't wait for me to eat okay? _

_I love you, _

_Tam._

Rolling his eyes, he folded the piece of paper and sent it flying across the room. "I don't care what you do as long as you're not in my way." Getting up, he threw some clothes on and went downstairs. As soon as he set foot on the last stair, he heard country music coming from the kitchen. A smile formed on his lips. His mother was home. Entering the sun-filled room, he smelled delicious overturned eggs and crispy bacon.

"Someone loved the smell of my cooking and decided to finally wake up." Reva joked, acknowledging her son's entrance.

"My nose and empty stomach could not longer resist your good food."

"Ah!" She put a full plate in front of him. "Your breakfast is ready."

"You didn't have to."

"I know. I wanted to. Besides, I was already preparing dinner for tonight. Josh has gone to the airport to get Dylan."

"Dyl is back?"

"He's visiting with his new wife and Daisy."

"Nice."

"Do you and Tammy have something planned for today?"

"I don't know for her but I don't. Why?"

"I'd be happy if you two could attend."

"Not that I am not willing to but I might skip if something pops up."

"I understand that." Stirring the stew, Reva glanced at him. His disheveled hair, the dark circles under his eyes… something was wrong, she could sense it. She knew he'd been drinking a lot lately and to be honest, she wanted to know why. "You look like hell."

"Thanks, mom." She noted the sarcasm.

"How many drinks did you have last night?"

"I stopped counting at fifty-five."

"What happened? Did you fight with Tammy again?"

"No although that would have been a good idea." A puzzled look flashed on the elder woman's face.

"What do you mean?"

"Nevermind."

"You can talk to me, Jon. I'm here for you."

"I'm well aware of that."

"Why don't you then?" Jonathan ignored her question and took another mouthful of eggs. "Look, I can see that something has been bothering you for some time."

"It's nothing, really."

"Don't lie to me."

"What do you want me to say, mom?"

"The truth, for starters. I want you to confide your problem to me." Annoyed, he angrily threw his fork down and pushed the plate away.

"It never occurred to you that maybe I just don't want to talk about it."

"I believe you need to."

"I don't."

"Jonathan…" Her tone was now stern. "Whatever it is, it changed you."

"That's not true."

"Really? Take a good look in the mirror, son, and see if you recognize yourself because I don't. Where is the man who was so passionate about Tammy, so taken with motorcycles and who liked to party once in a while? I miss that guy." She walked to the table and sat down opposite him. "Now, all I see is the shadow of the man you used to be." Unable to control his inner anger anymore, he exploded.

"This is what deceit and lies have done to me, what I've become because of them!" Taken aback, Reva stayed silent. "Want to know what happened? I'll tell you. I met with Ashlee Wolfe a little over a month ago."

"The girl who works at the hospital?"

"Yes. She found out something. About Lizzie and the baby…"

"Are they okay? Did something happen?"

"Yes. No. They're fine."

"Good. You had me scared for a second there…"

"She was checking something in Liz's file and it turns out that…" As he was about to spill the truth, the door opened and in walked Tammy. The mere sight of her angered Jonathan.

"Hi everybody!"

"Hello Tammy. How is my sister?"

"She's fine! I helped her pack."

"Pack?"

"Yup. She and Edmund are going to San Cristobel to get Will. Alonzo is remarrying so he doesn't really need to have the boy around with his soon-to-be wife being pregnant and all."

"I'm happy for Cassie. I know how much she missed her son." She glanced at the gift bags in the younger woman's hands. "You've been shopping."

"Oh Reva! You absolutely have to see what I bought for Coop and Lizzie's baby. Everything is so adorable!" Seeing his mother following Tammy in the living room, Jon took advantage of the situation and took his cellphone out.

"Darling, are you coming?" he heard his fiancée yell from the other side of the sliding door.

"I'll be right there!" Dialing his own number, he waited for his second line to ring before exiting the kitchen. Pretending to receive an important call was a trick that worked like a charm everytime. "Yeah. Oh, Lewis! Is something wrong? No. It's no problem. Give me fifteen minutes and I'm your man. Okay. See ya." He clasped his phone shut, giving his mother a sympathetic look. "That was Bill. He needs my advice on a construction site. I've got to go."

"But it's your month off!"

"I know that Tam, but it's important. Certain obligations come with my promotion. That is one of them."

"Will you be back for dinner?"

"It depends, mom. I'll give you a call."

"Be careful." Tammy walked over to him but before she could give him a kiss, he was already gone upstairs for a shower.

**Spaulding Lake House**

Seated comfortably on the outdoor veranda's rocking bench facing the lake, Lizzie allowed her hands to rest on her stomach. Enjoying the constant kicking of her baby, her thoughts drifted to a few days after her mother's birthday when she and her husband had dined at the mansion. Alan had insisted that they gather in the living room for a private baby shower. She'd been surprised to see Lillian, Alexandra, Ashlee, Alan-Micheal, his fiancée Dania, Gus, Natalia and Rafe waiting for her with a considerable amount of gifts. Once they'd all been opened, she and Coop owned practically a complete nursery and a full set of clothes.

_She was seating on the couch, cuddling a beige teddy bear while Coop was pouring two glasses of champagne at the bar. _

"_Thank you, Granddad and everyone for that matter. You really didn't have to get us anything but it is appreciated."_

"_Yes. It comes at an unexpected time, considering Elizabeth and I had actually been shopping for the nursery."_

"_We did not buy anything you already had, did we Lizzie?" questioned Dania, worry present in her tone._

"_No, not at all. We had the walls painted and decorated Monday so our next step was to get furniture."_

"_Truth be told, my wife kind of expected Alan and Beth to pull off a baby shower sooner or later so she told me to wait. Turns out she was right and I did good listening to her." Everyone laughed. "Also, I would like to personally thank Alan for his incredible wedding present. Even in my wildest dreams, the ones who do not involve Liz that is…" Another round of laughs._

"_I don't think we needed to hear that Coop."_

"_I agree, Natalia, but let the man speak his mind."_

"_Oh, Gus!" Amused by the rare family dynamic, Lizzie quietly enjoyed her sparkling apple cedar._

"_Anyway, as I was saying, I did not expect you to build us a manor…"_

"_A manor? Henry, the Lake House isn't that big."_

"_It is to me, Alan."_

"_You are part of the Spaulding family now and with its perks come a spacious home. Besides, I want my great-grandchild to have her own set of rooms."_

"_That was very generous of you. Just like it was for each and every one of you here to shower us with these lavish gifts."_

"_It was our pleasure, my boy." replied Alex. "Of course, we – and I speak for everybody is this room – expect to repeat the experience several times in the future." More laughs._

"_That shouldn't be a problem." Lizzie almost spit out her juice at her husband's comment._

"_Excuse me? Don't I get a say in it? We'll start by having this one then I'll consider having more."_

"_Whatever you want, Honey." Leaning in, he delicately kissed the top of her head and went to give Alan-Micheal the other glass he was carrying. That was when Alan made a mistake. _

"_What about the staff? Are they to your liking?" Before he could speak, his wife answered._

"_They're perfect, Granddad."_

"_I sense a 'but' coming."_

"_But, two or three people would have been enough. We're not living at the mansion."_

"_Dear, your home is huge…" Eyeing his wife, Coop noticed the subtle pinky blush of her cheeks. He instantly knew what was to come and moved towards her._

"_That's not a reason." _

"_Furthermore, I'd rather have you surrounded by maids than doing chores by yourself, especially in your condition." _

"_Don't use my pregnancy to justify your spoiling. I know you. Even if I wasn't with child, you would have supplied the same amount of staff." Lizzie felt her husband's hands on her shoulders, an attempt to calm her, but she just wouldn't let go. Alan had stroked a nerve in her and she was about to snap. It had been a long time coming._

"_Alright, fine! Elizabeth, I've always wanted you to have the best. That still hasn't changed."_

"_Well, I have. I am not a little girl anymore, I'm a mother! I don't need all that pampering and shielding!" _

"_I know."_

"_Do you?"_

"_Yes. I just want you to remember that no matter which last name you bear, you still are a Spaulding."_

"_True."_

"_And as one, you're entitled to benefit of the best care everyday of your life."_

"_Listen, Granddad. I love you and I acknowledge the genuine good of your intentions. However, I no longer am single. I have a husband. We decide together."_

"_I understand."_

"_I don't think you do. The rules have changed and if you want a relationship with me and my family, you will have to respect them." _

"_Okay."_

"_That is why I want to clarify some things."_

"_Go on."_

"_You are not allowed to make decisions for me anymore. You don't get a say in any matters concerning my child, including future ones, or marriage."_

"_I can do that."_

"_You let Coop and I handle the way we want to live and abide by our choices. You accept any change we make in our home or life."_

"_Fine."_

"_And from now on, whatever you feel we need to do or should be having will require to be discussed first. You will take our opinion on the matter and if we happen not to agree, you'll let it go."_

"_Of course."_

"_I want no more secrets or you going behind our backs to ensure that you get your way. In counterpart, we will allow you to be a presence in our lives and be there for every important event. Is that clear?"_

"_Crystal."_

"_Good because if you disrespect any of these rules, just even once, you're out. I don't care the lengths I'll have to go to keep you away but I can guarantee you that I will."_

That had been a promise, one she intended to keep. Even Alan had known that she wasn't joking because he'd drastically changed his ways. Smiling to herself, Lizzie didn't take notice of a presence near her.

"You shouldn't be out there in this weather." Jerking her head right, she saw him and her heart skipped a beat.

"Jonathan… What are you doing here?"

"As crazy as it may sound, I needed to see you."

"How did you get in? Jerome usually doesn't let strangers in the house."

"I can use my charm every once in while. It comes in handy, especially when the butler is gay." Laughing, she eyed him up and down, debating whether or not she should let him stay. Finally, she motioned the rocking chair at her left.

"Come."

"Don't you think we'd be better inside?"

"No. I like it here. The view is splendid and it's quite relaxing."

"It's also freezing. We're in November."

"So what?"

"I don't want you to get sick."

"I will not. Besides, my body temperature is higher because of the pregnancy so I'm fine."

"Still, I'd feel better if…"

"I'm not going in so please, don't argue with me and sit down." He obliged.

"Okay but don't go and blame me if you get a cold."

"Hey!" she exclaimed, an offended look on her face. He threw his hands in the air.

"I'm joking!"

"Ho-hum…"

"I have to say, I didn't think you'd want to see me."

"Why not?"

"Well…the last time we saw each other, I did try to convince you not to marry Cooper."

"Don't forget that you also created trouble when you purposely kissed me as he witnessed."

"Yeah."

"But the fact remains that it was before the paternity issue was resolved. I'm over that."

"Good."

"How have you been? You don't look so good."

"I've had a lot of things on my mind lately."

"Anything to do with your engagement to Tammy?" Jon furtively looked at her then refocused his gaze on the sunset.

"You've heard."

"Yes. Marina dropped by the other day and we discussed Remy's proposal. That's when she mentioned it. Congratulations."

"Yeah." She shot him a curious look.

"Why do I feel you're not happy?"

"I am."

"Come on! You cannot fool me. What's wrong?" At that instant, he wanted to scream the truth – that he loved her and the baby was his – but he didn't move. "Jon…"

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe you rushed things too fast with Coop?"

"No. Well… Sometimes, yes, I do. Only we had little one to think about and neither of us wanted her to be born out of wedlock."

"Her?"

"Yes. It's a she."

"A girl…" He smiled as he pictured her a little older, an exact replica of Lizzie with dark hair. She'd be so gorgeous. "A beautiful mini-you…"

"Ah!" Elizabeth laughed. "Don't flatter me."

"What if there had been no baby? Do you think you'd be married right now?"

"I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"Curiosity." Lizzie noted that he avoided her gaze and raised an eyebrow.

"Is Tammy pregnant?"

"No!" The answer had been given too fast to her own liking.

"Okay! I'm sorry. It's just that you were asking…" The field was too dangerous, Jonathan decided. He needed to change topics.

"How was the honeymoon?" _Please, God. This conversation has to switch or I will give in and confess…_

"It was incredible. We went to Italy. Rome was definitely a good choice. It's a very romantic city. It easily tops Paris. We toured a lot during the first six weeks but I got tired so we basically just fooled around in our suite." Images of intimate moments between Coop and Lizzie invaded his thoughts and tormented him. Shaking his head, he allowed his gaze to fall on her gracious beauty.

"Great. I'm glad you had fun."

"It really doesn't beat being at home though. I couldn't wait to come back. I've missed everyone, including your stubborn iron head."

"Are you talking about me? Did I hear right? You actually missed me?" She giggled and threw him a look.

"Hey! Don't make fun of me! Sure, I missed you. Your goofy faces and stupid jokes and amazing way of always showing up at the right time…"

"Stop right there. You don't want to see me cry, do you?"

"Jonathan Randall, crying? What is the world coming to?" For the first time in days, Jon actually felt comfortable and laughed heartedly.

"Promise me this will stay between us, Lizzie."

"Don't worry. My lips are sealed." _Those luscious, attractive lips… What would I give to taste them again?_ Shaking his head again, he decided to again switch subjects.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I have a doctor's appointment in the morning and then Marina is coming over in the afternoon to give a finishing touch to the nursery."

"Anything planned for the evening?"

"We're going at Bill's for dinner. Coop said he dropped by his office to invite us."

"Speaking of invitations, did you discuss mine?"

"What are you talking about?" Reading the puzzled expression on her face, he sighed, frustration rearing its ugly head. _I should have known Saint Coop wouldn't bother telling her. He hates me so much that he's willing to purposely keep her in the dark._

"I guess he didn't tell you. The night you came back, I ran into him at Company and extended an invitation for dinner at my mom's. To catch up, you know."

"Oh! No, he did not mention that. Must have slipped his mind."

"Or he just refused to bring it up. That wouldn't surprise me at all." Elizabeth did not like the way this conversation was going. Not one bit.

"Jonathan, he is a good man and a wonderful husband. He wouldn't lie to me."

"Like he didn't do it before?"

"Exactly. You just said it. That was _before_. We got over it and moved on."

"If a man lies once, he can do it again."

"Isn't it the pot calling the kettle black?"

"Lizzie…"

"No, stop! I know you don't like him but it is low, even for you, to imply such things."

"Listen to me. I know you want to believe that Cooper is perfect but he's far from it."

"Nobody is. Not even us."

"Right but at least, I've always been straight with you. Can you say the same for him?"

"What are you getting at?"

"I find it a little too convenient that your…_husband_…didn't tell you about my invitation while he filled you in on Bill's. Now, I know he doesn't like me and the feeling is completely mutual but I would have thought he could get past it to at least let you know Tammy has missed you enough to plan a little get together."

"It's highly possible he forgot."

"Please! Stop making excuses for him." As she was about to respond, Lizzie put her hand on the side of her stomach.

"Oh!" Immediately, Jon was kneeling in front of her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. She's just kicking in my ribs. Give me your hand."

"What?" Before he could move, she grabbed his hand and put it where the baby was kicking profusely. Jonathan's face lit up. He could feel his daughter…his little girl.

"She's saying hi."

"It's…wow!"

"I know." The two stared into each other's eyes as their child kicked against her father's palm. Then, the magic was broken.

"What is going on here?"

_

* * *

_

Who just walked in on the tender moment? Stay tuned and find out. Here are previews for the next chapter...

**Lizzie is upset by Coop's behavior.**

**Jizzie's little girl reaches out to her parents through a dream.**

**Coop gets a denied dose of reality.**

* * *

So, what do you think? I know it's not a Bizzie fic but I kind of like to reminisce on Jizzie sometimes. The Jizzie I used to love. Please, review! 

Oh, by the way, I have posted this story on opendiary. Just email me and I will give you the link. Over there, it will contain pictures sometimes, other than just writing. Also, it will feature more Lizzie stories than this one.


	3. Little truths

**Chapter 2: Little truths**

**Spaulding Lake House, Coop's point-of-view**

Coop stepped into his home, a dozen of frosted blue roses – Lizzie's favorites – in one hand, his car keys in the other and an expression of full contentment written all over his face. He smiled at the waiting butler, to which he gave the flowers, inquiring about dinner while getting his coat off.

"It'll be sublime. We begin with broccoli cream coup, followed by delectable orange duck. For dessert, we have Mrs. Bradshaw's favorite: sugar pie with delicious strawberries and fresh whipped cream. Everything courtesy of Emilia."

"I can hardly wait." He dropped his keys on a low table. "Speaking of my beautiful wife, where is she?" Jerome sucked in a breath, unsure of whether he should mention Jonathan's presence or keep quiet. He finally opted not to say anything.

"I am not one hundred percent certain but I'd say she is on the veranda. Her likeliness of sunsets hasn't gone unnoticed by me." Smiling, Coop nodded.

"Indeed. She just loves to watch the light reflect on the water. It makes her feel serene and relaxed."

"As she should be in her condition."

"Exactly."

"Oh! Mr. Bradshaw, there was some mail this morning." As he spoke, Jerome extended three letters to his young master. "And this one is from M. Spaulding. He asked for it to be delivered personally to you."

"Thank you but I'll look at them later, if you don't mind."

"Of course. They will be on the library's desk. Can I do anything else for you?"

"Other than go home, no."

"Very well. If you need something, anything, I'm just a call away." Coop rolled his eyes at the butler's devotion. _I'm definitely never going to get used to having staff at my disposition. Although, I have to admit it has its perks._ Grabbing the roses, he made his way to the veranda where Lizzie would – most of the time – be, sitting on the rocking bench talking to their baby. As he opened the door, he heard her talking. She wasn't alone today apparently.

"She's saying hi." _Who could she be talking to? Jerome didn't mention anyone was visiting._

"It's…wow!"

That voice. He knew that voice. He'd recognize it anywhere. _Jonathan._ Quietly stepping out on the veranda, Coop stopped right in his tracks. Jonathan Randall, the man he despised with everything in him, was kneeled at Lizzie's side, one of his hands – covered with one of her own – resting on her swollen stomach, feeling the baby kick. Their faces were only inches away, looks of utter happiness radiating from both.

Cooper felt nauseated at the sight but remained paralyzed on the spot, his eyes engraving the picture in mind. _This isn't real. I'm sleeping and it's just a nightmare. I just have to wake up and it will be over._ As much as he kept repeating those words…as much as his heart implored his body to wake up…he knew it wasn't a dream.

Once the nausea passed, it was replaced by anger. Pure white raging fury…invading his whole body…burning his veins…bellowing him to rip the other man from limbs to limbs.

Despite such a dangerous emotion filling him, he managed to get the words out, calmly.

"What is going on here?"

**Spaulding Lake House, verenda**

What is going on here?" Jonathan's smile faltered and he closed his eyes as Lizzie turned her head towards her husband.

"Coop! You're home early!" Despite her shock, she didn't move, unconsciously keeping Jon's touch on her stomach. "And you brought flowers."

"Yes. I thought if I cut my day short, I'd be a nice surprise and we could celebrate but turns out I was wrong. I didn't expect we'd have company." Reluctantly removing his hand, Jon stretched up, facing the man he was so envious of.

"Hi."

"Jonathan." Putting the roses down on the table next to him, Coop crossed his arms. "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"What? The fact that you're hitting on my pregnant wife? Yes, it is." Taken back, Liz raised an eyebrow. She was about to speak when Jon beat her to it.

"Come on. We were just talking…"

"Just talking, huh?"

"Yeah."

"If you say so…but…you still haven't answered my question. What are you doing here?"

"I was walking by and I thought Liz wouldn't mind seeing an old friend."

"A friend? Please! Don't make me laugh."

"Coop!" Ignoring his wife, the outraged husband went on.

"Friends don't try to steal other friends from the ones they love. They don't deliberately go behind everyone's back to meet."

"Your point being?"

"Tammy knows you're here, right?"

"Why are you bringing her up?"

"Answering one question with another... You really have a way to beat around the bush, Randall…but I want an answer. Does she know where you are right now?"

"I don't have to report to her about my whereabouts every hour of the day."

"I guess it's a no."

"Take it as you will." Lizzie looked from one man to another, back and forth. She could feel her cheeks becoming hot as the urge to smack her husband for his childish behavior grew. _I cannot believe this!_

"Are you doing this purposely? Being super vague…"

"I like to ruffle some feathers every once in a while." _Glad to know it works with you._

"Then why won't you go do that to someone else, huh? Besides, I'd like to spend some time _alone_ with _my_ wife."

"Let me tell you something, Cooper; she is not a possession of yours. I know she is married to you and you can rub that in my face all you want but it won't change the fact she's my friend and I care about her."

"Care? Care is a light word. Too light to define how you feel, right? Nah… You want her, Jonathan. I'm not blind, I can see it."

"So what if I do?"

"I'm not going to step aside and let you have her." The words struck something in Jonathan because his voice grew cold.

"Don't do that."

"What?"

"Speaking of her like she's some kind of trophy."

"I'm not."

"Yeah, you are. Listen to yourself." They stared at each other for a few seconds.

"I don't hear anything."

"Gosh, you make me sick."

"Feeling's totally mutual. Now, get out." Both Lizzie and Jonathan reacted at the same time.

"What?"

"No!"

"You heard me, Randall. Get out of my house or I call security to have you removed."

"No way!" Coop ignored his wife. Taking his cellphone out, he opened it.

"You have one minute to say your goodbyes."

"HEY!" Liz finally exploded, getting up. "I am here you know and I do have a say in this!"

"Come on, time is ticking away."

"You don't have to leave, Jonathan." Stepping in between the guys, she glared at Coop. "What is going on with you?"

"I'm just ensuring your safety and our child's."

"What?" To say that Lizzie was shocked would be an understatement. She was appalled…and not the only one.

"I would never hurt her or the baby." _My baby. I would die for them._

"Can't take your word on that, now can I?"

"You're so jealous, Coop, it's pathetic."

"I am pathetic? You did not just say that."

"Huh, I didn't say YOU were but if the shoe fits..."

"No. No. What I find pathetic are your repeated attempts to seduce _my_ wife away from me. She might buy your sweet act but I don't. Now, get out."

"Don't you dare move!" warned Lizzie, pointing a finger at Jonathan. "As for you…" she said facing her husband once more "…listen to me. He and I were just talking."

"He was about to kiss you when I walked in."

"No, Coop. You've got it all wrong! I invited him in. I allowed him to stay. We talked and then the baby kicked in my ribs so I took his hand to my stomach. I wanted him to feel those little pulses."

"Honey, his face was inches apart from yours. He just had to lean in and…"

"Stop! This is completely and utterly ridiculous! My God! If you want to blame someone for his presence here, blame me."

"Seems to be what he's doing."

"Shut up!" Jon smirked.

"Oops… Did I strike a nerve?" Lizzie shot him a look.

"That's not helping."

"Sorry."

"Anyway, like I was saying…it's time for you to go, Jonathan. Remember, I got security on speed-dial."

"You can eat back your threats, Cooper. They don't scare me. Oh, and just so you know…I'm not just going to leave because you want me to."

"Want to bet on that? One little touch and you're outta here."

"ENOUGH! No one is going to call security or be thrown out, okay?" Jonathan sighed, feeling how upset the woman he loved was.

"It's alright, Liz. I got to go anyway. I'll come back later." The three of them walked in the living room.

"Don't count on it, Randall. This is the first and last time you will ever set foot in this house."

"We'll see about that." Looking down at the petite blonde, Jon smiled and touched her stomach. "It was good seeing you. Take care of yourself and her, okay? And think about my invitation." Glaring, Coop then frowned.

"What invitation?" Lizzie was the one to answer.

"Why don't you tell me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course, you don't." replied Jon, rolling his eyes. "I didn't expect you to."

"Care to enlighten me?"

"Jonathan told me that he saw you the night we came back."

"At Company. You had a chocolate box in your hands, remember?"

"He said he extended an invitation to dinner for us."

"Yes! I recall it now."

"So?" inquired Liz with an expectant look. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I completely forgot about that! I mean, I've had so much on my mind lately with the upcoming birth, work and all…"

"Yet you still informed her of Bill's. How convenient! Why am I not surprised?"

"He reminded me, Randall. Big difference to me!"

"Whatever."

"Would you stop calling him by his last name?"

"Why are you defending him, Elizabeth? I am your husband!"

"I'm not! I just find it very disrespectful."

"After what's he tried to pull today, he doesn't deserve my respect." In the heat of the moment, words spilled out of Lizzie's mouth before she could stop them.

"Obviously you're not worthy of mine either." That had the effect of a cold shower on Coop. "Not when you act like this, that is." she added. Jonathan sucked in a breath, trying his best not to smirk. _That had to hurt._

"So now…in order to make sure you won't hide behind such a stupid excuse…"

"Jon…"

"Okay, sorry. Anyway, I am inviting you both over for dinner at my mom's…when it'll fit your schedule of course."

"We'll be happy to go. I'll give you a call." Liz replied, purposely looking at her husband to prevent him from saying anything.

"Nice." Jonathan battled with his need to kiss the top of her head and just gently squeezed her shoulder. "See you later."

"I'll walk you out."

**Spaulding Lake House, five minutes later**

When Lizzie returned to the living room, Coop was gone. She sat down on her favorite sofa and grabbed a pillow. _I have to chill out. Being upset isn't good for the baby._ Taking four, five long, calming breaths, she managed to make her blood pressure drop a few levels. She was doing great when frosted blue roses caught her eyes. Normally, it would have pleased her and helped her attempt at relaxation even more. However, this time, it had the complete opposite effect. Her body immediately tensed up again, the anger back with strength as she crossed her arms on her chest. Coop walked around and took place on the couch facing her sofa, bouquet in hands. Judging from the stone-cold expression gracing her pretty features and the fire burning in her beautiful blue eyes, he knew she was upset so he decided to opt for small talk.

"I saw these and I just knew I had to bring them home." She didn't reply anything and there was a short period of uncomfortable silence. "They're your favorites after all." Still that dead silence. It was beginning to wear down on him. "Aren't they?"

"Is that your attempt at a white flag?"

"What if they are?"

"You should put them away because I'm not taking it."

"Elizabeth, listen…"

"No. I won't. And frankly, I don't even want to." She waited a few seconds to continue, searching for proper words to tell him exactly how she felt. "What you showed me outside on the veranda and back here a few moments ago…this side of you…I hate it. No. Hate is too light…Too light to describe the emotion I felt, watching you standing there and trying to steamroll Jonathan. That man, he is not the one I married. The one I fell in love with so long ago. He is a stranger...one I never, ever, want to see again. And what was it with you ignoring me, huh? You never did that before. It was so immature of you." Grabbing the flowers, Coop took them to the computer desk and proceeded to get them in the water-filled vase Jerome had taken the time to prepare before going home, knowing that they would be of no use anymore.

"I don't know what came over me."

"That's it? That's your excuse?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Something! Anything that could possibly explain your behavior. Do you know who you sounded like? Alan Spaulding!"

"Alan?" Coop raised an eyebrow, not exactly sure that to think.

"Yes, my grandfather! The way he was before I laid all my cards on the table and dealt with him! Trust me, that's not a compliment."

"I just tried to make some things clear." Sarcastic laughs escaped Lizzie's throat.

"Wow! Is that really what you were tying to do? Because there are other ways to do that than bullying and making threats."

"I couldn't help it. The sight of his hand touching your stomach and his head so close to yours…it irked me."

"It was innocent!"

"Oh! Like when he kissed you a few months back right in front of me? That kind of innocence?"

"I thought we were over that!"

"I am."

"No, you're not or you wouldn't have brought it up just now."

"I'm comparing situations."

"You're evading the point! You're trying to make this all about you. Painting yourself to be the victim here! Well, it's not working because if anyone is, it's me and Jonathan. We weren't doing anything wrong! Just catching up and there you walked, misinterpreting everything and throwing ridiculous accusations on the ground of what you think happened. Oh! And let's not forget that, to top everything, you had the audacity to speak for me concerning him not coming over anymore."

"If you even think I'll change my mind on that…"

"That's exactly what I mean when I say you're being immature! You won't even give him a chance or the benefit of the doubt when it comes to me!"

"How can I? It's crystal clear to me the man still wants you."

"So what?" That took him aback. "Are you going to act like this every time an ex pays me a visit? Because I'm telling you, right here and right now, that I won't have it."

"It's different with Ryan and Simon."

"How is it different?"

"They're not going to hit on you every chance they get."

"How many times will I have to tell you? Jonathan wasn't hitting on me!"

"I know what I saw, okay."

"Then maybe, your eyes have to be fixed! My God, Cooper! Do you really have that little faith in me?" Immediately, he backed down.

"No. No. There is no one else I completely trust other than you. I love you, Elizabeth, and I know that you love me."

"Really? Because if you meant that, then you would believe me when I say he wasn't trying to seduce me."

"You don't see it the way I do. I'm beginning to believe maybe you don't even want to." At that, Lizzie sucked in a breath, becoming even more incensed than she already was. Sensing his wife's gaze burning his back, Coop turned around. "What? Why are you giving me that look?" Finally, she broke her silence.

"You know exactly why." He didn't reply, simply shrugging his shoulders. The mere gesture angered Lizzie even more. "What the hell did you mean by that?"

"Nothing."

"That wasn't nothing!"

"Really, it didn't mean anything."

"Don't you DARE lie to me!"

"Okay, I know I upset you but you have to calm down…"

"Upset? I am MORE than upset, Cooper."

"Think about the baby…It's not good for her…" That was it! Lizzie had enough!

"She is fine! She will be fine and so will I…once you leave."

"What? No…"

"Coop…please. Please, humor me and go. Out if that's possible."

"Out?"

"Yes. The less chances I have to run into you here, the better it'll help me calm down. Besides you need to reflect on that stupid behavior of yours with Jonathan."

"But…"

"Go!" Defeated, Coop took a last glimpse at his wife and reluctantly left. He had no idea where he would go but if it helped Elizabeth, he was ready to comply. He would do anything for her. He loved her that much.

_

* * *

_

**Next on What have I done?:**

**_Jizzie's little girl reaches to her parents through a dream._**

**_Coop gets a denied dose of reality._**

_

* * *

_

So, what do you think? Please, review on everything. It helps me update sooner.


	4. Dreams

**Chapter 3: Dreams**

**Dream World, in the garden**

Lizzie was sitting on a bench, reading her favorite novel – The Diary of Ellen Rimbauer –. She had seen the movie a zillion times but to her opinion, the book was way better. Beside her, a radio was playing. One of her favorite songs came on.

_Finally here_

_Once speak to me_

_I want to feel you_

_I want to hear you_

_You are the light_

_That's leading me_

_To the place_

_Where I find peace_

_Again_

Finding herself unable to concentrate on her reading, she closed the book and threw it in her bag. She pulled her hair in a neat ponytail and breathed in the scent of lilac floating in the air.

_You are the strength_

_That keeps me walking_

_You are the hope_

_That keeps me trusting_

_You are the light_

_To my soul_

_You are my purpose_

_You're everything_

**Dream World, near the lake**

Jonathan was seated in the grass, a fishing rod in hands. It was a bright, sunny afternoon and he couldn't be more relaxed. After all, Tammy was nowhere in sight. She had gone out to San Cristobel, claiming that Cassie had invited her to spend some bonding time with Will. That was definitely a good thing.

Stretching a hand, he grabbed a Sunny D from his icebox and turned on his portative radio. As the music filled the atmosphere, images of blonde hair and blue eyes invaded his mind.

_And how can I stand here with you_

_And not be moved by you_

_Would you tell me how could it be_

_Any better than this_

Surprisingly enough, he found himself humming the lyrics. Thinking of Lizzie, he smiled. What would she say if she found out he liked that song?

_You calm the storms_

_And you give me rest_

_You hold me in your hands_

_You won't let me fold_

_You still my heart_

_When you take my breath away_

_Would take me in_

_Take me deeper now_

**Dream World, in the garden**

A young dark-haired girl with blue eyes, not more than 5 years old of age, walked out of the bushes behind the bench where Lizzie sat. Her sight focused on the woman, she listened, not wanting to disrupt. In a way, it was almost as if she liked the voices mix.

_And how can I stand here with you_

_And not be moved by you_

_Would you tell me how could it be_

_Any better than this_

She took a step but stopped. She had a job to do but it could wait a little bit.

_And how can I stand here with you_

_And not be moved by you_

_Would you tell me how could it be_

_Any better than this_

**Dream World, near the lake**

A picture perfect replica of the other girl stood a few feet from Jonathan's car. Amusement shined in her deep blue orbs as she observed him singing the song.

_Cause you're all I want_

_You're all I need_

_You're everything_

_Everything_

_You're all I want_

_You're all I need_

_You're everything_

_Everything_

Slowly, a smile stretched on her lips. She knew she'd have to get his attention but he looked so happy that she decided to wait.

_You're all I want_

_You're all I need_

_You're everything_

_Everything_

_You're all I want_

_You're all I need_

_You're everything_

_Everything_

**Dream World, in the garden**

Lizzie continued to sing, the lyrics engraving themselves in her mind. Images of Jonathan swirled around them, bringing a sense of peace within her. Memories of her night with him hit her full force. Unwillingly, a tear slid out of her eyes and made its way down her cheek.

_And how can I stand here with you_

_And not be moved by you_

_Would you tell me how could it be_

_Any better than this_

The little girl stepped forward. She could feel sadness beginning to overcome Liz and refused to let it happen. As she reached the tree located next to the bench, her foot caught a root and she stumbled down, a yelp escaping her mouth. The sound alerted Lizzie, who snapped out of her reverie.

"What?" She searched around. "Oh!" she exclaimed, her eyes coming unto the child. Quickly getting up, she walked to her. "Hey there. Are you okay?"

"Yes. I just lost my footing because of a root."

"Mmmm. You seem to have a scratch on your leg. Let me help you up. I think I have a band-aid in my purse." They got to the bench and Elizabeth tended to the light injury.

"Thank you, Madam."

"Madam? Please, call me Lizzie."

"That's not your full name, is it?"

"No, indeed."

"What is?"

"Elizabeth Lillian Spaulding. Well, make it Bradshaw now that I'm married. Anyhow, people usually call me Lizzie."

"That's nice but I favor Spaulding as a last name." That caused Liz to laugh.

"What about you? You have a name?"

"Sara."

"Beautiful."

"Thank you."

"So, what is a sweetie pie like you doing here all alone?"

"I came for help. My daddy got lost in the Maze of Love. That's how they call it. It's over there." Spinning her head in the direction Sara was pointing, Lizzie saw the beautiful structure made of grass hedge about the size of a football stadium. Here and there, she could glimpse various types of flowers.

"Wow! It's gigantic for a little girl like you."

"Yup." Sara said, nodding her head. "When I got out, I saw you and I thought that as a grown-up, you could help me find him back. Will you?"

"Sure. Just let me gather my things." Once it was done, they made their way to the maze. As they entered, Elizabeth spoke up.

"Your father…what is his name? Out of curiosity."

"John." Somehow, the name seemed very familiar to Lizzie. Biting her bottom lip, she tried to recall any man called John she might know. After a little while, she gave up and extended her hand to Sara.

"Okay. Well, if we want to find him, we better go. Why don't you show me the way?"

**Dream World, near the lake**

Jonathan was also lost in time, back to the night he'd spent with the love of his life. How strange it was to say that Tammy wasn't that person. He'd always thought she was the one but that had been before Lizzie had come along. And now, she was lost to him… No. He didn't believe that. Coop might be married to her but he didn't control her heart. And that heart, he knew it belonged to him. As the song finished, he felt his fishing rod rumble.

_And how can I stand here with you_

_And not be moved by you_

_Would you tell me how could it be_

_Any better than this_

_Would you tell me how could it be_

_Any better than this_

The little girl near his car watched as he tried to reel in the fish. Unfortunately, it turned out to be of no use. Containing a giggle, she finally spoke.

"Mister?" Turning around, Jon noticed her. "Hi."

"Hey."

"Fish got away?"

"Yeah. Too bad."

"For you, maybe. Not for it. It can return to its family now."

"If you put it that way…" He smiled at her innocence. "Who are you?"

"I'm Elizabeth."

"Really?" She nodded. "I have a friend who shares your name and she's pretty just like you." At that, the girl blushed a little.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"And you? What is your name, Mr.?"

"Jonathan."

"No way!"

"What?"

"It's the same as my daddy!"

"What a coincidence!" The young girl grinned. _Not that much._

"So…I expect you're not here alone, are you?"

"Yes and no."

"Huh?"

"I was with my mommy but I lost her in the maze."

"Maze? What maze?"

"That one." replied Elizabeth, pointing to their right.

"Woah! I didn't see it when I arrived."

"It's rather hard to miss…"

"Seems I didn't pay much attention."

"No, not really." He laughed.

"So, are you going to help me find her back?"

"Of course. I certainly am not going to leave you here alone." Casting his rod in the trunk of his car, he took his jacket and walked back to where she was standing. "I'm ready to go."

"Sweet! Follow me." They were at the entrance of the maze when Jon asked her the question nagging him. "By the way, what's your mother's name?"

"Liz. Her full name is Elizabeth but since I'm named after her, she is called Liz."

"That is also the favorite nickname I use for my friend." He shook off the images of Lizzie flashing before his eyes. "Alright! Which way?"

**Dream world, heart of the maze**

After a little while – and much walking –, a fountain came into the view of both little girls. It was the one indicating the place they'd been searching for. As they stepped in the heart of the maze, they caught glimpse of one another and began to run. Jon and Lizzie's voice came from behind each, calling their names.

"Sara? Where are you going?"

"Elizabeth? Wait up!" Ignoring them, both girls reached each other.

"You got Lizzie?"

"Yes. And you? Did Jonathan follow?"

"Mmmhmm. He wasn't hard to convince. He seems to be the kind of man who likes to save damsels in distress." Cracking a smile, Sara cast a look towards the path she'd just come from.

"She is going to get here soon and so will he. We have to do our trick. Now!"

"You're right. Let's do it." Taking her twin's hand in her own, Elizabeth closed her eyes. A blinding light surrounded both. When it faded, only one child remained. Hurriedly, she hid behind the fountain.

**Dream world, near the right opening of the maze**

Lizzie rubbed her eyes. _What the? Where did that light come from? _After a few seconds of opening and closing them, her vision returned. Noting her surroundings, she quickly came to the conclusion that she must have dropped on her knees.

"Sara!?!" she called out, rising from the floor. No response. "Sara, where are you?" Still faced with silence, she walked to the entrance. She wasn't prepared for what she caught glimpse of. "Jonathan?"

**Dream world, near the left opening of the maze**

_Okay, that was weird! All that light…I wonder where it came from. _Slowly dropping the side of his jacket he'd used to protect his sight, Jonathan looked around, expecting to see his young friend. Only, she was nowhere to be seen.

"Elizabeth?" No reply. "Come on! Where did you go?" Seeing an opening not too far away, he decided that she must have seen it too and checked out where it led. Doing the same, a fountain first came into view. Then, his eyes focused on her. "Lizzie?"

**Dream world, heart of the maze**

They each stood frozen for a while, surprised to see each other. Jonathan was the first to move. He was met by Lizzie in the middle.

"Liz, I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Neither did I, actually. Hum…what are you doing in the Maze of Love?"

"Maze of Love?"

"Apparently, this is how this place is called."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"No. Not at all."

"Okay… Talk about strange."

"You read my mind." Glancing around, Lizzie shivered. Jonathan immediately noted it and got closer.

"Are you cold?"

"No…well…a little bit."

"Here, take my jacket." He gently placed it on her shoulders, keeping his hands on her arms.

"Thanks." She didn't move, enjoying his touch. "I don't know why but…"

"You feel like you've already been here before?"

"Yes. How do you know?"

"I feel the same way."

"Well, that's even weirder if you ask me."

"Yeah…"

"You still haven't told me what you were doing in the maze."

"I was helping a child. She said her mom was lost in here." Lizzie stiffened.

"What? You're joking…"

"No. Why?"

"Because I did the same. A dark-haired girl came up to me and said she's lost her daddy in here too." The little girl looked at them from behind the fountain, knowing it was the right moment to come out. Before Jonathan could reply something, she giggled and it caught his attention. He turned around and saw her walk towards them.

"Hi." Liz smiled, walking to her.

"Here you are! You had me worried for a while there, Sara. Don't do that again, disappearing on me."

"I'm sorry." Jon frowned.

"Sara?"

"Yes. That's me."

"Where is your twin sister?"

"I don't have one." Now, he was puzzled.

"Huh, I believe you do. Elizabeth, remember?" Sara let out a small laugh.

"Elizabeth is also me. That's my middle name."

"I don't understand."

"I think what's she trying to say is that her full name is Sara Elizabeth." said Liz.

"That's right."

"But you told me you'd lost your mom in here."

"I did and you helped me find her." Sara replied, taking Lizzie's hand in her own. "_She_ is my mother." The petite blonde looked at her and then at Jonathan, understanding dawning on her.

"Oh…my…God! And you are her father." The declaration was followed by a deafening sound.

**Reva's house, living room**

Jon jumped awake from the couch he'd fallen asleep in, knocking the television remote off his lap.

"Darn!" He looked on his left and saw Tammy trying to clean up the floor with sponge towels.

"I'm sorry. I hit my little toe on the table and dropped my glass of juice. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's okay." Rubbing his temples, he assumed a sitting position. "What time is it?"

"5:45 AM. Here. I brought you some coffee."

"Maybe some other time. I have to hop in the shower."

"What? Why?"

"I promised Bill I'd meet him at Company at 6:30 to review two new projects we were presented with."

"But we agreed to have breakfast together this morning the other day."

"I know and I meant it." he lied, knowing too well it was the last thing he wanted. "Only, something came up."

"Can't you reschedule?"

"No. This is important."

"Do I have to remind you this is supposed to be your month off of work? Yet, every time I turn around, you're always gone to do something job-related."

"Tammy…" he grunted, sighing heavily. "I told you already that with my promotion come an increase of the time I need to spend on construction sites or at meetings. Wasn't I clear about that?"

"Yes. But…"

"No buts. I can't just cast it aside and expect the money to roll in on its own. Now, I have to go." He hurried past her, unwilling to hear more of her whining. He really couldn't wait to be away from her. As he stepped under the steamy water, his mind wandered back to his dream. It had felt so real…almost as if Lizzie really had been there. All of a sudden, a smile formed on his lips. _My little girl reached out to me._

_Author's note: Dear readers, due to a family emergency crisis on my husband's side, I will be away from home for two weeks. During that time, there will be no updates. However, as soon as I'm back, I promise you one full chapter (4-5 scenes)._


End file.
